Niños
by bruxi
Summary: No podía dejarlo pasar. Por mucho que fuesen travesuras sin importancia, llegaría el día en el que harían algo que verdaderamente lamentarían. Aunque, por mucho que dijese, sabía que al final acabarían haciendo lo que les diese la gana [Regalo de cumpleaños para Mrs Bipolar del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Otro regalo! Joder, a este paso acabaré odiando los cumpleaños xD (Inner: lo dudo mucho). Lo sé, me gustan demasiado jejeje. **

**¡Bipolar, nena, espero que te guste! La idea surgió a medida que iba escribiendo, así que no sé como me quedaría ¡lee y luego me cuentas!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, quien todavía no entiende que queremos algo más que el insípido epílogo que nos dio (lo siento, pero de verdad que me quedó sabor a poco. ¡Ni siquiera dicen claramente si InuYasha y Kagome están casados! Por mucho que se insinúe, una aclaración no estaría de más).

**Niños**

Oyó ruidos fuera y se apresuró a terminar su cometido. Salió de la pequeña cabaña de madera y corrió hasta juntarse con sus hermanos, a unos metros—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—No daba enganchado bien el hilo…

—Sssssssssh. Ya viene. —Los tres niños vieron a una regordeta mujer acercarse a la cabaña—. ¿Lo tienes?

—Bien sujeto—dijo el interpelado, enrollando entre sus dedos una fina hebra de hilo blanco.

—Espera… espera… —La mujer se entretuvo unos minutos a las puertas. Solo cuando levantó la esterilla y dio un paso dentro… —. ¡Ahora!—Los tres tiraron del hilo y, en menos de cinco segundos, escucharon un chillido seguido de un estruendo. Sonriendo para sí mismos, cortaron el hilo y salieron corriendo.

Mientras una pobre mujer se lamentaba del estropicio en que se había convertido su ropa y su cabello.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Sé que han sido ellos! ¡Tienen que haber sido ellos!

—Rika, por favor, cálmate.

—¡No! ¡Han sido ellos! ¡Estoy segura, Kaede-sama!—Kaede suspiró, mirando alternativamente para la mujer, cuyo kimono y cabello estaban hechos un desastre, y para los tres niños que se escondían tras las faldas de su madre—. ¡Son unos demonios!

—¡Rika, por favor, cálmate!—interpeló Kaede. No es que la naturaleza demoníaca de los pequeños no estuviera al descubierto, pero el gesto desaprobatorio en las facciones de la que era su madre le indicaba que estaba a punto de explotar.

—No tiene pruebas—dijo esta, tratando de sonar calmada.

—¡No las necesito! ¡Por mucho que sean sus hijos, Kagome-sama, son unos diablos! ¡Sé que han sido ellos!—La miko tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no chillarle. Esa mujer odiaba a sus niños y siempre estaba dando cualquier excusa y metiendo cizaña entre los demás aldeanos para que hablaran mal de ellos. Cierto que tenían más energía que cualquier otro niño humano, pero eso no los convertía en los monstruos que decía Rika.

—Rika, no puedes llegar simplemente y acusarlos. Puede haber sido cualquier otro niño. Las gemelas, por ejemplo. No me negarás que también podrían haber sido ellas. —Touché. Kagome casi sonrió triunfante al ver fruncirse el ceño de esa arpía.

—¡Mire, Kaede-sama!—La anciana sacerdotisa se acercó para ver lo que Rika le tendía: era una fina hebra de hilo blanco—. ¡Todos saben que solo una persona tienen acceso a este hilo tan caro!—Kagome alzó las cejas ¿ahora era un crimen que su marido pudiera permitirse comprarle madejas de hilo?

—Rika, eso no es así y lo sabes. Yo misma tengo de ese hilo, Sango tiene de ese hilo e incluso la pequeña Rin tiene una pequeña cajita con varias madejas de hilo variado de esa misma calidad.

—¡Pero han sido ellos! ¡Estoy segura!

—¡Ya basta, Rika! ¡Solo ha sido una travesura! Se arreglará todo en cuanto te limpies un poco y laves el yukata. —La mujer enrojeció de ira y salió indignada de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, dando grandes zancadas—. Ahora… —Se volvió hacia los tres niños, quien la miraban con la expresión más inocente que hubiera visto jamás en un crío.

—Niños, eso no ha estado nada bien—dijo Kagome, soltándolos.

—Mami, nosotros no…

—Ahórrate las excusas, Akira, sé perfectamente que habéis sido vosotros. —Dio un gran suspiro, observando las orejas gachas de sus hijos—. No puedo estaros defendiendo siempre, esto tiene que acabar.

—¿Se lo dirás a papá?

—Tengo que hacerlo, Tatsuki. —Ellos se miraron y bajaron la cabeza—. Id a jugar, y prometedme que no haréis nada, al menos en lo que queda de día.

—Lo prometemos, mamá. —Kagome asintió y les dio un abrazo y un beso a cada uno antes de permitirles marchar.

—¡Y cuidad de que Yû no se haga daño!—les gritó, cuando ya se alejaban de la cabaña.

—No sé como tienes tanta paciencia, Kagome. Ni tampoco sé como lo hace Sango. —La joven sacerdotisa le sonrió a su mentora.

—El truco está en amarlos, abuela Kaede. —La vieja señora sacudió la cabeza, viendo la expresión de felicidad que surcaba el rostro de la muchacha.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Nos caerá una buena.

—¿Tú crees, aniki? Yo pienso que más bien papá estará encantado.

—Sí, a no ser que esté mamá delante.

—Entonces solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que no lo esté. —Los tres niños se miraron y se sonrieron. Akira, el mayor, era una mezcla entre sus padres: tenía el cabello azabache de su madre, con el flequillo ondulado y unas graciosas orejitas negras sobresaliendo; sus ojos eran de un color miel, mezcla del marrón chocolate de Kagome con el dorado de InuYasha, así como una piel ligeramente dorada por el sol.

Tatsuki, el segundo, era, sin embargo, una copia exacta de su padre: cabello y orejitas plateadas, ojos dorado intenso y la piel bronceada.

El más pequeño, Yû, tenía el cabello azabache, pero liso como su padre. Sus ojos eran también dorados, las orejitas negras. Pero, a diferencia de sus hermanos, su piel era tan blanca como la leche, rasgo heredado de su madre.

Los tres iban caminando por los campos de arroz hacia la pradera que había cerca del río—. ¡Chicos!—Los tres se volvieron, viendo llegar a las gemelas junto a ellos—. ¿Habéis sido vosotros los que pusieron histérica a Rika-san?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—soltó Tatsuki, a la defensiva.

—Es que anda gritando a todo el que quiere oírla que fuisteis vosotros—explicó una de las niñas. Ellos se miraron y sonrieron enigmáticamente.

—Puede—contestó Yû, con aire de suficiencia. Ellas chillaron.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Oh, ¿cómo lo habéis hecho?!

—Chist. —Akira miró de reojo para un grupo de aldeanos que estaban faenando en los campos—. Aquí no. Vamos. —Los tres hermanos echaron a correr. A las gemelas les costó un poco seguirles el ritmo pero, acostumbradas como estaban a las habilidades especiales de los tres, no tardaron mucho en alcanzarlos.

Llegaron al río y, una vez allí, sentados a la fresca sombra de los árboles, los hijos de InuYasha y Kagome les relataron a sus amigas con pelos y señales todo el intríngulis que había detrás de su travesura—. ¡Oh, sois increíbles!—se echó a reír Sae, la mayor. Su hermana también se revolcaba de la risa.

—Se lo tiene merecido, por cotilla—dijo Akira—. Siempre está hablando mal de todo el mundo, especialmente de papá y mamá. ¡Les tiene manía!

—Ya, ya, no te hagas mala sangre—le dijo su hermano menor, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Bueno, hablando de cosas más alegres ¡Ume ha hecho pastelitos de arroz!—exclamó Tae, la gemela menor.

—Sí, pero la muy rácana no nos ha querido dar ni medio. Se cree muy superior por ser de las más ricas de la aldea.

—Bueno… eso tiene fácil solución—dijo Yû, sonriendo.

—Seh ¿por qué pedir permiso cuando puedes cogerlo directamente?—dijo Tatsuki. Las gemelas se miraron y luego sonrieron para sus amigos.

—Eso mismo pensábamos nosotras—dijeron a coro.

—Bien, pues manos a la obra. —Akira se frotó las manos. Iba a ser una fructífera tarde, al parecer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Otra vez aquí? ¡Ya os he dicho que no os daré nada!—Sae y Tae hicieron una mueca.

—¿Ni siquiera si te damos algo a cambio?—preguntaron a la vez, perfectamente sincronizadas.

—¡Ya os he dicho que no! ¡Así que marchaos!

—¡Rata!—gritó Sae.

—¡Antipática!—gritó Tae.

—¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?! ¡Exijo una disculpa!

—¡Ni qué fueras la hija de un daimyô!

—¡Tienes la misma edad que nosotras!—Y mientras las gemelas "discutían" con Ume ¿qué hacían nuestros tres mini hanyôs? Pues colarse sigilosamente en la cabaña de Ume y robar todos los pastelitos de arroz que la muchacha había hecho.

Cuando los tuvieron todos a buen recaudo en su poder, les hicieron una seña a sus amigas—. ¡Ya dejadme en paz, lo que pasa es que me tenéis envidia!—Las gemelas sonrieron.

—Tienes razón, Ume. Te tenemos una envidia loca.

—Lo sentimos. —Y dicho esto echaron a correr. Ume bufó, fastidiada, volviendo a entrar en su casa.

Cinco minutos después, se oyó un chillido que resonó en toda la aldea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Lo que daría por haber visto su cara!—rio Tae, relamiéndose los labios mientras tragaba el último bocado de su ración de pastelitos de arroz.

—Fijo que no tenía precio. —Sonrió Yû, jugueteando con una piedra. Sus hermanos mayores también rieron, felices.

—Bueno, chicos, gracias por todo. Pero ya va siendo hora de volver. Mamá debe estar preguntándose donde andamos. —Las gemelas se levantaron, sacudiéndose la falda de sus yukatas. Se despidieron de los tres hermanos y echaron a correr hacia la aldea.

—¿Qué hacemos? Aún es pronto, papá no volverá hasta que anochezca—comentó Tatsuki.

—Pero a mamá no le gusta que andemos por ahí en cuanto empieza a oscurecer—replicó Yû, serio. De los tres, era al que menos le gustaba desobedecer a su progenitora.

—Ya habló el niño de mamá.

—¡No soy el niño de mamá!

—Ya, no os peleéis—interrumpió Akira, con un gruñido—. Será mejor que vayamos yendo. —Yû se apresuró a obedecer a su hermano mayor, mientras Tatsuki se hacía el remolón, aunque finalmente dio alcance a sus hermanos. Empujó juguetonamente a Yû cuando pasó por su lado, haciendo que este trastabillara. Por supuesto, luego echó a correr tras su hermano, buscando devolvérsela. Akira rio, apresurando el paso para darles alcance.

—Míralos, no sé cómo les permiten andar tan campantes por ahí. —Las orejitas negras del mayor se movieron al oír el susurro proveniente del apartado camino. Paró su carrera y, subiéndose a las ramas de un árbol, se asomó entre las hojas, descubriendo a un grupo de campesinos de la aldea vecina. Probablemente habrían venido con la intención de hacer algún trueque.

—No parecen malos…

—Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo. Los hanyôs siempre son malos. Nunca sale nada bueno de ellos.

—De seguro su madre fue obligada. Pobre de ella… —Akira frunció el ceño, empezando a enfadarse. No era la primera vez que oía algún comentario de ese tipo, de gente ajena a su aldea. La mayoría de sus vecinos los querían y respetaban a sus padres. Sobre todo, adoraban a su madre. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo! No solo era la sacerdotisa de la aldea junto con la abuela Kaede, sino que era imposible no quererla.

Pero a veces él y sus hermanos escuchaban cosas como esa de otras personas. En ocasiones, y si estaban con sus primos, eran estos los que contestaban de mala manera. Si eran sus tíos, se limitaban a lanzarles miradas de desprecio. Si estaban con su madre, esta los instaba a seguir adelante sin contestarles. Ahora, si era su padre el que estaba con ellos, no era la primera vez que alguno salía malparado. Nunca habían sabido el por qué de los comentarios malintencionados y maliciosos, solo que hacían que luego su padre se encerrara en una especie de coraza de la que, en muchas ocasiones, ni siquiera Kagome era capaz de sacarlo.

Akira bajó del árbol, quedándose unos momentos pensativo. No podía dejarlos irse así como así—. ¡Eh, chicos!—Tatsuki y Yû, a pesar de estar ya a una considerable distancia, lo oyeron a la perfección y, haciendo uso de la velocidad que les otorgaba sus poderes demoníacos, aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a su hermano mayor—. Creo que tenemos trabajo. —Los pequeños se miraron, pero prestaron toda la atención a Akira.

Siempre era sano divertirse un poco.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente, se formó un revuelo en la aldea. Al parecer, los visitantes habían amanecido sudorosos, con unas ojeras tremendas y terriblemente asustados. Los aldeanos estaban confusos, no teniendo idea de lo que podría haberles pasado. Sin embargo, tres niños tenían una ligera noción de lo que podría haber pasado.

Mirándose entre ellos, salieron corriendo hacia la casa de sus mejores amigos—. ¿Adónde vais?—les gritó su madre.

—¡Vamos a ver a la tía Kagome!—Fue su única explicación.

Cuando llegaron, su tía estaba regañando severamente a sus primos, mientras su tío los miraba con las cejas y los labios fruncidos—. ¡¿Tenéis idea de lo que habéis hecho?! ¡Pudisteis haberles hecho daño! ¡Mucho daño!

—Pero mami… —Un gruñido les indicó que mejor bajasen la cabeza y escuchasen.

—Se lo merecían—murmuró Akira. Al segundo, estaba sobándose la coronilla, con lagrimillas en los ojos—. ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!—InuYasha bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Escuchad a vuestra madre. No ha estado bien.

—¡Pero te insultaron, ma! ¡Hablaron mal de ti!—exclamó Yû, clavando sus ojitos dorados en ella. Kagome suspiró, mientras sentía como todos los músculos de su marido se tensaban.

—Eso da igual, Yû. No podéis asustar así a las personas ¿y si algún día les hacéis daño de verdad?

—¡No da igual! ¡No es justo que digan cosas malas de ti sin conocerte!—exclamó esta vez Tatsuki. Kagome se arrodilló en el suelo, a la altura de sus hijos, y les sonrió.

—Me halaga que queráis protegerme, chicos, pero no a costa de la salud de otras personas. Además, lo que digan de mí no me importa, solo me importa lo que penséis vosotros, papá, los tíos… ¿entendéis? Los demás no importan.

—¡Sí que importa! ¡Eres nuestra madre!—dijo Yû, lanzándose a abrazarla. Kagome perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada al suelo.

—Prometedme que no volveréis a hacer algo así, nunca.

—Mamá…

—Pro-me-téd-me-lo. —Ellos agacharon sus adorables orejitas caninas.

—Lo prometemos, mami. —Kagome asintió, consciente de que la promesa no duraría más de unas horas. Era imposible para ellos contenerse: en eso habían salido a su padre. Y eso que InuYasha había ido adquiriendo paciencia con el tiempo.

Finalmente los dejó libres, para que se juntaran con sus primos, quienes habían sido mudos espectadores de la escena. Los seis niños se perdieron en el camino al bosque. Kagome se volvió: ahora le tocaba lidiar con un molesto medio demonio perro, quien seguramente tendría ganas de destrozar algo (o a alguien)—. InuYasha… —llamó. Él no hizo gesto alguno que indicara que la hubiese oído—. InuYasha. —Se aproximó a su esposo y lo abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo la cara en la tela de su haori—. Por favor, mírame. —Obedeció la orden silenciosamente, girándose lentamente para observar aquellos ojos marrones que tanto amaba—. No importa…

—Sí importa—la interrumpió. Kagome calló, pero no iba a rendirse. Ver a InuYasha en ese estado era algo que le dolía en lo más hondo. Se abrazó a él de nuevo, aferrándose fuertemente a sus ropas.

—Te amo. —InuYasha se estremeció, limitándose a estrecharla de forma casi desesperada contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento. —Kagome se sintió aliviada. Al menos, esta era una de las veces en que no se separaría de ella ni estaría días sin hablarle. Odiaba a las estúpidas personas cuando hacían sentir de esa manera a su hanyô.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. —Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, tan solo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro—. ¿Crees que aguantarán?—preguntó al fin ella.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no. —Kagome suspiró de nuevo, para luego sonreírle.

—Son dignos hijos tuyos. —InuYasha le correspondió la sonrisa, dejando entrever un travieso colmillo.

Sí, eran sus cachorros. Lógico que tuvieran extra de energía. Y debía reconocer que se les daba muy bien eso de castigar a los demás.

El exceso de imaginación lo habían sacado de su madre.

**Fin Niños**

**¿Qué tal, chica del cumpleaños? ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¿Me dejas un comentario haciéndome saber qué te ha parecido? *ojos de cachorrito degollado***

**Y los demás ¿qué? ¿Os animáis a dejarme un review que me llene de azúcar y nocilla? (O nutella, lo que prefiráis xD).**

**Y si queréis reíros como nunca antes en vuestra vida (?) pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y su lista de retos cumpleañeros ¡hay para todos los gustos!**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/100001126/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Mrs-Bipolar**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
